Lord of the Rings
' Background Information:' The Lord of the Rings is a fantasy novel series by J.R.R Tolkien. While the verse is technically the Tolkien-verse or the Legendarium due to various other fictional works such as the Hobbit, the Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, etc, the verse is commonly refered to as Lord of the Rings anyways due to the fact that it is the most well known of Tolkien's works. The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit were adapted into several animated movies and later on LOTR gained a film trilogy, the Hobbit trilogy is currently in production with the first movie already released. The movies are often used as sources of feats in debates when the novels are the main canon of the series Lord of the Rings takes place in the land of Middle Earth, where there are humans and various humanoids such as Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, etc. The plot revolves arounf Frodo Baggins getting the One Ring to Mount Doom and destroying it before Sauron reclaims it. LOTR is considered one of the defining works of modern fantasy verses, inspiring worlds like Dungeons and Dragons, Final Fantasy, Sword of Truth, Warcraft, Warhammer Fantasy (which led to Warhammer 40K), Wheel of Time and various other verses (may do background info on the Hobbit, Silmarillion and various other stories later) Standing in the FactPile-verse: Most fighters in the verse are peak human at best in terms of physical abilities, with some possessing some powerful magical weapons In terms of feats the verse is very vague/few, although still fairly powerful with the Valar (immortal, incorporeal spirit beings) being capable of continent busting and the Ainur possessing powerful pyschic capabilities, the Balrogs capable of potentially hypersonic+ speeds due to being able to help Morgoth shortly after being called and some first and second age Elves possessing enormous physical and magical might, capable of matching Maias even Also has a cube being in Eru Illuvitar, who is claimed be omnipotent due to being based off the Christian God, although ya know, it's feats or GTFO 'round here Although the verse stands above the Power 6 fairly easily due to the Valar Character Profiles: Fellowship of the Ring: Aragorn Boromir Frodo Baggins Gandalf Gimli Legolas Merry Pippin Samwise Gamgee Gondor and Arnor: Anarion Denethor Earnur Elendil Faramir Isildur Rohan: Eomer Eowyn Theoden Elves: Arwen Celeborn Elrond Feanor Galadriel Gil Galad Glorfindel Hurin Fingolfin Thranduil Turin Turambar Dwarves: Balin Bifur Bofur Bombur Dain Ironfoot Dori Dwalin Fili Gloin Kili Nori Oin Ori Thorin Oakenshield Men of Dale: Prince Bard Isengard: Saruman Ugluk Wormtongue Mordor: Gothmog (Orc) Khamul Mouth of Sauron Nazgul Sauron Witch King Goblins: Azog Bolg Great Goblin Thangorodrim: Ancalagon the Black Balrog Durin's Bane Glaurung Gothmog Morgoth Istari: Alatar Pollando Radagast Maiar: Arien Eonwe Ilmare Melian Osse Salmar Tilion Tu Unien Valar: Aule Este Irmo Manwe Namo Nessa Nienna Orome Tulkas Ulmo Vaire Vana Varda Yavanna Other: Eru Illuvitar Gollum Shelob Smaug Tom Bombadil Ungoliant Movie Characters: Azog (Movie Version) Lurtz Sharku Video Game Characters: Drogoth Gorkil the Goblin King Hwaldar Karsh Morgomir Rogash Faction Profiles: Angmar Arnor Erebor Gondolin Gondor Isengard Mirkwood Mordor Rohan Weapon Profiles: Anduril Glamdring Grond Orcrist Sauron's Mace Sting Hall of Fame Matches: Master Chief vs Legolas Durza vs Witch King Hall of Shame Matches: None Supporters of the Series: Crimson Sentry Gluttnous-Behemoth Epicazeroth LittleEpp Marcel PrimusxPilus StealthRanger Category:Universe Profiles